fiendish_dire_corgiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Felthona - Ogre
Large Monstrosity, Chaotic Evil Statistics Defenses Damage Resistances Bludgeoning, Piercing, and Slashing Damage Immunities Necrotic and Poison Condition Immunities Poisoned, Charmed, Feared Senses Darkvision 120 feet Skills Intimidate +9, Athletics +9 Languages Common, Deor Abilities Aggressive: May make a move action as a Bonus action. Frightening: May use Strength Modifier instead of Charisma for making Intimidate checks. Fear aura: Wisdom save DC 14. Targets affected by the Ogre's fear effect have Disadvantage on Melee Attack rolls against the Ogre. A fail results in the frightened status while a success makes you immune to that Ogres fear aura. Onslaught: The Ogre settles back into a runner's crouch and charges forward at their target. The Ogre may make a double move performing this attack as if it were using a Dash action. (see Onslaught below) Actions/Attacks Multi-Attack: The Ogre may attack once with a single Claw or Slam and with Bite. Claw. ''Melee Attack: +10 to hit, reach 10 feet, one target. ''Hit: 2''d6+6 slashing damage. '''Slam. 'Melee Attack: ''+10 to hit, reach 10 feet, one target. ''Hit: ''2d6+6 bludgeoning damage. '''Bite. 'Melee Attack: ''+10 to hit, reach 5 feet, one target. ''Hit: 2''d6+6 piercing damage. '''Onslaught. 'Melee Attack: ''+10 to hit, reach 5 feet, one target. ''Hit: 2''d6+6 piercing damage. Targets that fail an opposed Athletics check are knocked down or pushed up to 10 feet. This attack may only be used if the target is at least 30 feet away. No other attacks may be performed during Onslaught's usage. '''One Handed' Grapple. (Recharge 5) '' Melee Attack'': +10 to hit, reach 5 feet, one target. Hit: ''Roll opposed Athletics check. On successful checks, the Ogre may use Crush and Throw as a bonus action on the ogres next turn. During the turn hitting with this attack, the Ogre may not use a Claw or Slam attack but may attempt to Bite a grappled target. '''Crush and Throw.' Special Melee Attack (see above): 3d6+6 bludgeoning damage and then throw them 10 feet for 1d6+6 more bludgeoning damage. As held weapon. ''Melee Attack: ''+10 to hit, reach as weapon, one target. ''Hit: ''as weapon +6 damage. Overview Of the more commonly seen Felthona, the dreaded Ogre is by far the worst. Measuring anywhere from 9-12 feet tall on average, they are large and extremely powerful - the ground shakes where an Ogre walks. They are typically hairless brutes with stunted snouts and long horns. They are typically slightly hunched with long, powerful arms capable of crushing a man bare-handed. Ogres care nothing for the carnal pleasures and more for the carnage. They enjoy killing, maiming and causing excessive amounts of fear in those they attack - often ripping a victim apart and tearing out large gouts of flesh in front of their victim's likely future victim's eyes. Ogres thrive on death and fear and while it is not unheard of for them to gather with other Felthona, it's more likely that they'll be solitary mass murderers. They are more commonly known as 'Oni' in Hoshijou where there are records of some wielding unusual powers even.